


Our love could last centuries

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: James is soaking and really can't be bothered with this frizzy haired southern man claiming to be his best friend. He soon realizes that things aren't the same as he remembered.





	Our love could last centuries

**Author's Note:**

> idk how often i'll update this i did it for jen lol

James Madison was your average student at Kings College, he had decent grades and never caused any trouble. He had a few people he'd class as friends but no one he could really call a close friend. Hamilton was the closest thing to a good friend, but that's because they shared classes, They both majored in History and Politics. On his way to class James usually stopped by the local park, he tended to just sit on the bench and watch the ducks swim around aimlessly in the lake. It was calming, especially when you're constantly overworked and ill.

For the first time in a while James truly felt relaxed, he stood up and peered into the lake, the sun reflected off of the water, making the lake look a crystal blue. It was beautiful to look at, and something about it called to him. His reflection stared back at him, oddly though, the reflection seemed different. James could've sworn something seemed off about the reflection, he looked slightly older and his clothes seemed odd. Before he could dwell on the fact, his foot slipped off the embankment and he fell into the lank. The cold water instantly chilling him to the bone, He pulled himself out hastily, coughing out the water.

His clothes were soaked through, his body wracked with shivers. 'Great... I'll probably catch another cold now.' He though bitterly, shaking water out of his shoe, he was so engrossed in his task he didn't even hear someone walk up next to him. "James? What on earth were you thinking? it's the middle of winter, You'll catch a cold." A southern voice chastised, James startled and looked up to see a man dressed in Magenta blazer and pants, a frilly white shirt and frizzy black hair. He was looking down at James, an exasperated expression on his face. The mans attire was definitely odd, but James wasn't about to comment on it, he'd rather know why the man knew his name, perhaps they shared a class together?

"I fell in the lake, what does it look like?" James muttered, pulling his soaking wet jumper off, he'd rather be cold than wet. "What are you wearing...? You look odd." The man muttered before helping James up, James raised an eyebrow. "I look odd? No offence, but you should look in a mirror, you look like you just walked right out of some old novel." The man pouted dramatically, "You said you like this suit, that it brings out my eyes." James raised an eyebrow, "When? I'm sorry, do we share a class or something?" He asked confused, he would've noticed if someone came to class in something as absurd as the man's outfit. "A class? James did you hit your head when you fell in the lake or something? Thomas Jefferson? Your best friend?" James frowned, "What?"

Thomas' brow furrowed, "Jemmy, are you sick again? Do you seriously not know who I am?" James cringed at the nickname, "Look, uhh Thomas was it? I'm already late to class, I think you have me confused for someone else, I don't know anyone called Thomas." 

Thomas stared at James in disbelief, "Alright, follow me James, we're getting you a doctor." He muttered, grabbing James'wrist and dragging him. James stumbled, "Excuse me-?" He pulled his wrist back, "I don't need a doctor, I'm fine thank you. Will you just leave me alone?" He huffed, annoyed that Thomas was bothering him , he was going to miss his lecture at this point. "James, look if you just come with me, I promise you can go to your class or whatever. Plus I'll get you some dry clothes." James sighed reluctantly, he was late anyway, what would a couple more minutes hurt?

Thomas led him through some streets James didn't recognize, all of the buildings looked older than what he remembered. When Thomas unlocked the door James raised an eyebrow when Thomas led him through an unlit corridor. Thomas told him to sit down whilst he went to talk to someone, James sighed and sat down on the old fashioned looking sofa, not caring if he got it wet or not. When Thomas returned he offered a smile, "I sent Sally to fetch the doctor, Here are some of your clothes." He said, handing him a pile of clothes. James raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to wear this old timey stuff?" He laughed. "You're joking right?"

Thomas frowned again, James sighed, "Fine, whatever. I'll wear it. I'm going to look ridiculous though." He muttered. Thomas nodded, he was worried about James, he was always ill, he had a weak immune system , but he'd never forgotten people before, Thomas just hoped that the doctor knew what was happening.


End file.
